


SSOWeek (Past)

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek August 2016 [2]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set for SSOWeek taking place in Jorvik's past. It's mostly about Aideen becoming human and interacting with Jon Jarl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Longing

“Aideen, you are late.” Fripp spoke to empty air, but it was only empty for a moment before a form materialised. The horse was always the first to appear, glowing a radiant white, and then the rider herself appeared.

“Oh, what is time to an immortal?” asked Aideen. The Stone Circle that Fripp had forseen had not yet appeared, so the two stood in a space between dimensions. It was neither cold nor hot, neither too bright nor too dark. The atmosphere itself was never-changing, yet always pleasant.

“What have you come to ask me?” asked Fripp.

“I want to ask your counsel,” said Aideen. “You helped me last time I had an idea, I hope that you can help me again this time.”

“Ask your question,” said Fripp. He twitched one fluffy, tufted ear, and Aideen once again wished to touch it. She had seen many humans pet small animals, and it was just one part of her longing to be one.

“Would it be a good idea for me to take on human form?” asked Aideen. On her home planet, she would have held a higher status. But here, on earth, a prison guard like Fripp had more power than her. It didn’t help at all that she was very young compared to him. And she’d crashed her spaceship, which didn’t help her standing at all.

“Hmm. Well, we already have four demi-goddesses running around,” said Fripp. “One more should not be a problem.”

“I will still hold all my power,” said Aideen.

“Hmm. That changes things,” said Fripp. “You are incredibly powerful, Aideen. Could a human vessel really sustain all that power?”

“I will split it with my horse,” said Aideen. “Just as I did with the Soul Riders.”

“That is still a large amount of power,” said Fripp. “Too much for mortal vessels.”

“You know that I am good, Fripp,” said Aideen. “My Light resides within my soul as well.”

“I am not concerned with the mental state,” said Fripp. “Merely that that much power, used in the wrong hands…”

“Then I will create my vessel,” said Aideen.

“Should you be kidnapped…” said Fripp, turning his huge eyes on her.

“My Light will shine through,” said Aideen.

“You could have done this without coming to see me. Why ask me?” asked Fripp.

“Because I respect you,” said Aideen. She wouldn’t admit that she was afraid of this pint-sized beast.

“Thank you for asking me,” said Fripp. “Become mortal, but you will die. Possibly early.”

“I know,” said Aideen. “It is a worthy sacrifice.”

“I will see you when you return to the spirit world, Aideen,” said Fripp.

Aideen created herself a human vessel. She’d always appeared to the humans as a woman with long red hair, pale skin and green eyes, so she took this form for her human self as well. The only difference now was that fingers could run through her hair, lips could touch her pale skin, and she could know the comfort of being in another’s arms.

But first, Aideen took her new horse for a ride across Jorvik. His hooves thundered across the earth, and only the earth this time. Aideen steered her mount towards the beach, and spray kicked up under her horse’s hooves until he was chest-deep in the water. She grinned at the feeling of cold sea water around her legs and soaking her white robe.

Now, Aideen could smell the salty air and feel the breeze caressing her arms. This was truly a wonderful world. She felt an intense longing in her to protect it. Spurred on by this longing, she turned her horse and galloped across the land again until she found the settlement of the Soul Riders.

“Aideen, we have been expecting you,” said Linda. Of course they would have been waiting for her. 

“I will join you in your fight in physical form,” said Aideen. She’d always fought beside them before, but now she would be able to die beside them if things went badly.

Aideen glanced towards the castle. Of course, there was a selfish reason too… but she could deal with that later.


	2. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aideen is there to greet Jon Jarl when he first arrives on the land that will be known as Jorvik.

Aideen stood on the beach, watching the boat appear through the mist. It was quite a large ship, though Aideen couldn’t sense much life on it. There was a bright soul, though, shining on board the ship. Aideen knew him from the visions she’d sent. He was Jon Jarl, a man from another civilisation, come to seek out his own home.

Many other sailors had passed by here, but none had managed to make it to shore. The sirens had lured them onto the dangerous rocks and cliffs, or she had sensed dark intentions and driven them away. But now, Aideen shone brightly, guiding the man towards the shore.

The man who jumped down from the ship clad in clothes that had once been fancy was thinner than Aideen had expected. His beard was also bushier, but a long sea voyage could change many a man’s appearance.

“Jon Jarl?” asked Aideen, steering her horse towards him. She probably should have dismounted, but she just didn’t feel right when not on her horse.

“Aye, son of Jor,” said Jon. “And who might you be? Are you an angel? A spirit of the land?”

“No,” said Aideen with a gentle smile. “I am Aideen. I created this place.”

“Only God can create land,” said Jon. “He guided me here, too.”

Aideen sighed. She hated it when other deities took credit for her work.

“You know nothing, Jon Jarl,” said Aideen. “But I can see that you are a smart man. You will learn.”

“Women,” said Jon Jarl to his men, and they laughed. Aideen glowered at him, then spurred her horse into a gallop.

They travelled miles in the span of just a few minutes, until Aideen finally ended up in her grove with her horses.

“Men,” said Aideen. The horses whinnied and nodded their agreement. Not just over the gender, but over the entire human race. Sometimes they could be so difficult. Horses were much easier to deal with.

And yet Aideen allowed Jon Jarl to stay and create his settlement. He was the first man to set foot on the beach, which was further than anyone else had managed so far. There was that monster just off the coast, too, which picked off sailors every hundred years or so. She just hoped that Jon Jarl wouldn’t ruin her creation, or hurt any of her horses.


	3. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Jarl gives Aideen a gift.

The light glinted off the shining gold circlet Jon Jarl held in his hands. He turned it around, examining the fine etchings in it. Horseshoes, of course, for her love of horses. And there was a simple diamond set in the front of it, though it seemed to glow and pulse with some strange energy. Much like the woman herself. No, not woman.

Goddess. Aideen was a goddess. And he was going to present her an offering.

He looked up at the sound of hoofsteps on the flagstones of his castle. He listened for the sound of a harp and, upon hearing it, stood from his seat and replaced the circlet on its velvet pillow.

“Jon Jarl, you called me,” said Aideen, pulling her horse up in the middle of the throne room. She dismounted, though she seemed to conduct a silent conversation with her horse before doing so. The horse snuffled at her hand as she petted his nose.

“Yes, I did,” said Jon. “I have a gift for you.” He held the pillow out, and Aideen looked at it. Her eyes grew wider at the sight of the gem.

“Where did they find this?” she murmured, picking it up and peering at it. She touched the diamond, which hummed with a brighter light.

“I do not know,” said Jon. “The people would like you to wear it, though. For depictions of you, and to show your importance. It would also make you seem like something more concrete, like a fairy queen.”

“But I am a goddess, not a fairy queen,” said Aideen.

“To them, a fairy queen is more approachable than a goddess,” said Jon.

“That is not how a fairy queen would see it,” said Aideen. She looked down at the circlet again. “It is a very beautiful gift, Jon. Thank you.” 

“Would you like me to put it on you?” asked Jon. Aideen hummed thoughtfully, and a playful smile curled her lips.

“Yes,” said Aideen.

When the circlet was sitting atop her brow, Aideen couldn’t control herself and laughed.

“What is it?” asked Jon.

“You have placed a circular golden object on me, that’s like a wedding proposal,” said Aideen, eyes glowing with laughter. Jon blushed, looking down.

“That wasn’t my intention,” said Jon.

“Oh, I was only joking,” said Aideen, giggling. “You look so funny when you get all red, Jon.”

“I thought that you were more serious than this,” said Jon, turning away from her.

“I can be,” said Aideen. “But you are just too fun to tease.” She grinned. “Thank you very much for the gift, Jon. But tell me, where did you find this crystal?”

“A druid brought it forward,” said Jon, turning back to look at her again. “I am glad that you like it.”

“It’s mine,” said Aideen, touching the crystal again. It hummed, glowing brighter. “When I was creating this island, many shards fell from my Light. You have a large part of it, Jor’s Flame.”

“Oh,” said Jon. “Does that offend you?”

“It would, were you not such a great king,” said Aideen. “And were it not for the gift. But now you know what power it holds. Please protect it.”

“I’ll increase the protections,” said Jon. “Thank you for warning me.”

“You really would be lost without me,” said Aideen. She turned and got back on her horse, seeming a lot more powerful now that she had that shining fragment upon her brow.

Jon watched her gallop out of the castle, holding the pillow in his hands. Aideen was such a great woman. He was glad to call her a friend.


	4. Converse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Jarl must make sacrifices for his land.

The sun warmed the stones of the patio on which Aideen and Jon Jarl sat. She came here every morning to converse with him, enjoying the sunlight and the warmth, both literal and metaphorical. A fondness had grown in her for the king, one that surpassed her general fondness for humanity.

“I am to marry soon.” Just like that, the morning’s pleasure ended.

“What?” Aideen sat up from her reclining pose on the lounge and looked at him.

“One of the Silfer women. It will be a way of marrying myself to the land, and will make our peoples be more favourable to each other,” said Jon. She tried to hide the hurt in her eyes, but he must have seen it. “I am sorry.”

“At least it is one of my people,” said Aideen, trying to find happiness in that small fact. Yes, one of her people, but not her. Jon reached towards her, and Aideen leaned into his caress as he stroked her cheek.

“I cannot marry a goddess, Aideen,” said Jon. “Only foolish men marry so high above their station.” Aideen smiled, even as tears ran down over his fingers.

“What if I were human?” asked Aideen. “Would that change anything?” Not that she had any control over that, and she wouldn’t give up her immortality for one man. Though she was tempted, she knew that Jorvik needed its goddess.

“It is a political marriage, nothing more,” said Jon. “I do not love the woman. My heart is taken by another.”

“I know,” said Aideen. She hoped that she wasn’t being foolish when she kissed him. He kissed her back, though, making her sigh in relief.

“I am probably being foolish in even assuming that I could, but, if I cannot wed you, can I bed you?” asked Jon. “Not as a conquest, not even to have a goddess’ strength in my bloodline, but just-“

“Yes,” said Aideen, kissing him again. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Perhaps it would have been better if Jon had taken Aideen to be his queen. She certainly was not averse to him, but he really didn’t want to shackle her to him. And she would be a target if anyone knew of his feelings for her.

Just one night couldn’t change anything, could it? Certainly, nothing appeared to have changed when Aideen awoke the next morning. She still loved Jon, and the thought of his marriage still hurt.

“One more night,” Jon promised, holding her in his arms and kissing her. Aideen certainly wasn’t about to complain.

And then the day of the wedding was announced. Aideen disappeared a month before that date, not saying a word. Jon understood. He didn’t think he’d be able to bear it either.

At the Roman settlement of Nova Alexandria, the guards were alerted by a bright light. Yet all knew of and respected Aideen, so they parted to let her pass into the city. They gave her their best lodgings, though Aideen would have been content with anything that offered shelter.

The warrior for which the city had been named visited Aideen at her home the next day. She let Aideen talk, and then comforted her.

“You do not need to worry about the king,” said Aideen. “He does not know. And he respects me enough to make my own decisions.”

“The people will still be angry,” said Alexandria. “The opposite has happened many times with out gods, but never has a goddess…”

“Yes it has,” said Aideen. “But usually the mortal is punished in some way. Fortunately, the closest thing I have to family is busy fighting another threat.”

“Will you stay with us?” asked Alexandria. “You know they will worship you here.”

“Yes, I think I will,” said Aideen. She rubbed a hand over her rounded stomach. “Jorvikius will grow up well here. Jon is marrying a Silfer woman, so I won’t make things more difficult for him with this knowledge. I ask that you do the same.”

“I will respect your wishes and tell everyone to do the same,” said Alexandria.

“Tell everyone that the child was self-conceived,” said Aideen. “I am the creation goddess, so it is a believable explanation.” It pained her to ignore Jon in this way, but the alternative would ruin everything for him.

“Only you and I will ever know the truth,” said Alexandria.

“I will tell Jon when he passes on,” said Aideen. “I need to see him then anyway.” She had plans for him. Those plans hadn’t counted on her falling in love with him or having his child, but plans were always subject to change. One thing was for sure, though- that great man would protect Jorvik for eternity.


	5. Fine Dining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Jarl invites Aideen over for a formal dinner.

Jon Jarl wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting this dinner to be like, but it certainly wasn’t this. He was seated at the head of the table, as was his proper place as king, while his wife was seated to his right and a goddess was seated to his left. It had been years since he’d even seen the woman. She looked different, somehow. Like she’d aged. But a goddess couldn’t age.

“The royal cooks are as good as I remember,” said Aideen. Jon marvelled at her skill in fine dining. Her movements were so delicate, and her table manners perfect.

“They cook only the best for me,” said Jon. His wife agreed, nodding.

Silence persisted until Jon retired to his balcony. He heard footsteps and knew that it was her.

“I didn’t expect that you would be so skilled in the art of fine dining,” said Jon.

“I am not a fool, Jon. That is you,” said Aideen. She stood beside him, looking out over his kingdom. Years ago, they’d exchanged kisses and looked out upon their land together. Now, they could only stand side by side. 

“How have you been?” asked Jon after some time had passed.

“Well,” said Aideen. She looked out over the land.

“I miss you,” said Jon.

“Don’t,” said Aideen. She sighed, wiping away a tear. Jon wanted to comfort her, but even touching her would be too much. He wouldn’t be able to resist kissing her, and his wife wouldn’t be happy about that.

“Why did you come?” asked Jon. “You must have known that it would upset you.”

“I came as a show of good faith,” said Aideen. “To show you that I do not resent you for choosing to marry her. I know that you only did it for the good of our country.”

“It should have been you,” said Jon. At the beat of wings, he turned and watched her disappear on the back of a Pegasus.

Aideen flew to the peninsula, close to home. Her tears became the ocean, encroaching on the shore. And then they watered the tree when she finally landed.

She wanted to tell him. Oh, how she wanted to tell him that he had a son. She knew that his wife hadn’t been able to conceive, so she had come to the dinner to bless her so that she might have a child. It had probably been a mistake.

Just seeing Jon again had brought the love rushing back. She burned with it, ached with it. Her heart broke again just knowing that he had considered her. Or was considering her, now. If only she had the ability to turn back time and make him choose her instead.

One of her trees in the Fertile Forest sent Aideen a warning, reminding her of why she shouldn’t even want that. Aideen dried her tears and got back onto her horse. It was time to stop weeping and get back to her important task of keeping Jorvik safe from the threat of Garnok. Maybe that could help mend her broken heart.


	6. Stable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aideen comes to terms with Jon Jarl's new stables.

Jon had expected Aideen to be upset over the new stables. She was upset over anything he did that harmed her precious land. So when he saw her in his private chambers, he was only upset about the invasion of privacy.

“Yes, I know, the stable-building is cutting down a lot of your trees,” said Jon with a sigh.

“You could at least use wood from trees that are common and grow back quickly,” said Aideen.

“But that wood isn’t very good for building with,” said Jon. Aideen rolled her eyes.

“So then ask me for help,” said Aideen. “I can enchant the wood to make it better for building purposes.”

“Then you could just as easily grow more trees,” said Jon. Aideen sighed and threw up her hands.

“It’s not that easy, Jon,” said Aideen. “I prefer to let the land do what it will so that I don’t mess with the balance of nature too much. That is the difference between a responsible goddess and an irresponsible one who has to be punished or contained.”

“I thought you’d at least be happy about the fact that I’m using those trees to build stables,” said Jon. “You love horses so you should be happy.”

“I am still annoyed that you cut down one of my primeval trees,” said Aideen.

“We used that wood for the stables too,” said Jon. “And I called them Jorvik Stables, because not only are they the first in the land but they also represent the greatness of our land.”

“I suppose that the corpse of my tree will be helpful to any future Soul Steeds,” said Aideen.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic,” said Jon.

“It was sentient, Jon, it left behind a widow,” said Aideen, glaring at him. “Can’t you hear her screaming?”

“I’d wondered what that sound was,” said Jon. His men had reported hearing an eerie wailing sound out in the Fertile Forest while gathering wood.

“That’s my tree, mourning for her lost soul-mate,” said Aideen. “She’s separated from the network now, too. Alone. Forever. Because of your stupid men.”

“Well then, you should have warned us about it,” said Jon.

“There were runes all around the tree, and wards,” said Aideen. “They only protected against the dark ones, though, because I never expected to have to guard them against humans.”

“It is not wise of you to trust all humans, Aideen,” said Jon. “You never used to. You told me that.”

“I have grown soft, I will admit that,” said Aideen. “And I have paid the price. Dearly.” Her green eyes darkened with grief, and she suddenly looked older.

“Even immortals make mistakes, Aideen,” said Jon. “Just be glad that it was not a bigger and more dangerous one.”

“That does bring me some comfort,” said Aideen. She stepped forward and embraced him, for the first time in years. And Jon let himself wrap his arms around her. He had missed her embrace. How easy it would be to cast aside his responsibilities and just take her as his wife. As he should have, long ago. But it would not be right to be so rash after he had just chided her for doing so.

So Jon eventually let go of her.

“The stables are for my horses, but they can be for yours as well,” said Jon. “You have given me your land and horses, it is only right for me to offer you my stable.”

“Thank you,” said Aideen.


	7. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aideen's son and Jon Jarl's son go to war.

A movement started to grow after Aideen gave her life in the battle against Garnok. Jorvikius heard of it when he was younger, when his mother was still alive. She was quick to shut it down.

“Mama, why are people saying that Jorvik is my land?” Jorvikius had asked. “They say that the prince is a false prince, and that I am the true prince.”

“Those people are lying,” his mother had said. “You are my son, Jorvikius. That is all you need to know.”

The movement had resurfaced after his mother died. The prince was a king now, King Gavin. He was a good king, yet the people of Nova Alexandria were restless.

“You should be the true king, Jorvikius,” one of the men said.

“Why?” asked Jorvikius. “This land may be mine because of my mother, but the throne belongs to Gavin as he is Jon Jarl’s son.”

“You are his son too,” the man hissed. He spun Jorvikius to face a mirror. “Look at you, Jorvikius. You look like your father, you have his eyes.”

Jorvikius looked at himself and saw his mother. And then he looked closer.

“Mother did not tell me,” said Jorvikius. Why had she kept this from him?

“Your mother was trying to protect the man who impregnated her and left her,” said the man. Jorvikius immediately hated his father for that.

It was the work of a few days to gather an army to march on Jarlaheim. The movement had already gathered one, after all. They’d just been waiting for the order.

King Gavin, son of Jarl, watched the army approach from the walls of the fort. His hands were clenched tightly around the pommel of his sword, which he held with its tip on the ground.

Jorvikius sat astride a white stallion in front of his army.

“This land is mine!” Jorvikius cried out. “My mother made this land, and my father was king of it.”

“You have no proof,” Gavin called back. An onlooker would have found it funny, as both men were almost identical. The only difference was Gavin’s blond hair. They’d even styled their hair the same, short waves coming to the shoulders.

Gavin declared Jorvik to be his land, and the two men went to battle.

Over the years, the landscape of Jorvik changed. The peaceful mountain settlement of Firgrove erected spiked walls around it for protection. The townsfolk wanted nothing to do with petty kings squabbling over land. It was clear to all but them and their army that the two were related.

“I should have told them,” said Aideen, seated in Jarl’s tomb. Both of them glowed with an ethereal light, neither of them corporeal. “They could have grown up together. Ruled together.”

“We made mistakes, Aideen,” said Jon. “This is our fault. I should have chosen you.”

“And I should have told my son that you were his father,” said Aideen. “But he still would have hated you. I don’t think anything could have changed this.”

“Spoken like a true immortal,” said Jon. “And we cannot do anything now.”

“We left it too late. If our land burns, it is our own fault,” said Aideen. “At least Garnok will not win.”

“But he will,” said Jon. “You said yourself that he will take over the world if he is not held at bay.”

“As long as I exist, so too do the Soul Riders,” said Aideen. “The world will be safe. Jorvik will be safe. This war will end when a greater threat appears.”

“You need to tell me when you’re having a vision,” said Jon, frowning at the goddess. Aideen laughed.


End file.
